


Brave

by wingedrat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jemma Simmons Isn't Explicitly There, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedrat/pseuds/wingedrat
Summary: Grant Ward was not a fan of the holidays, but this year, it might be different.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sam for beta reading this and suggesting the title!

The holidays were something Ward usually never looked forward to, especially when he was younger.

For most people, being able to take a few days off of school or work or whatever the hell you did for a living sounded great. And, oh- how he envied those people. Being able to sleep in, instead of getting up before the crack of dawn just so you could avoid waking up to a bucket of ice water. Being able to spend time with your family, instead of trying to find a way to minimize any interaction you had with them at all. Being able to do normal family things, instead of shoving your brother down a well, or trying to stab that same brother with a screwdriver, or burning down your parent’s house.

In other words, he resented the holidays. But, maybe this year would be different. This year, Grant had people he cared about- and maybe, just maybe, they cared about him too. That thought put a small smile on his face.

Which went away as quickly as it came. 

-

Movie nights occurred every Wednesday, and honestly, Ward enjoyed those nights. Mostly because of the fact that Fitz would always try and get as close as he could to him, whether it’d be full on cuddling, falling asleep on his shoulder, or draping himself over Ward’s lap, while the specialist ran his fingers through Fitz’s hair. They’d never talk about it the next day.

 

Tonight, the team was watching  _ Brave _ , and it happened to be a lap situation. As usual, his hands were occupied with Fitz’s hair. Everyone was silent for the most part, except for the occasional comment, which was mostly from the team’s hacker, who could never keep her mouth shut.

During the scene where Merida was getting her ass kicked by a bear, Skye looked deep in her thoughts, before speaking up.

“You guys know it’s Thanksgiving tomorrow, right? We should do something! It’s our first- we’ve gotta make it special.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow, pausing the movie so they wouldn’t miss anything significant. “What’s your grand plan?” 

“Can we get take-out?”

“Yeah, We can get take-out.” the man had nodded, a fond smile on his face.

Grant looked over at May, and he could not believe it. She was actually  _ smiling* _ . The Cavalry herself was showing an emotion that wasn’t neutralness or agitation.

-

 

Soon enough, the movie had ended. One by one, the team said their farewells before heading back to their quarters, leaving Fitz and Ward alone on the couch. The engineer bit on his lip, as if he were struggling to think of what to say. But, rather than speaking, it was an action that made Grant’s heart melt.

Leo grabbed his hands, lightly tugging him forward. About to ask him what in the world he was doing, his words were cut off as a pair of soft lips met his own. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Leo removed his hands from Grant’s, moving them so that his arms were wrapped around his neck.

 

(Don’t get attached, his S.O would tell him, because caring about someone was a weakness, and Grant Douglas Ward was not supposed to have weaknesses.) 

After a few long moments, which only felt like seconds, Leo pulled away. Grant quietly sighed, resting his forehead against the other man’s. “That… should’ve happened a long time ago.” he muttered, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

“I wonder who’s fault it is.” Fitz smirked. “I was expecting you to make the first move, but I guess not.”

“Fuck you.”

“Already?”

Ward’s face went red, a truly eloquent and * _ not  _ embarrassed sound escaping his mouth.

-

“I am so glad to be eating something other than shitty plane food.”   
  


“Don’t insult the shitty plane food, or else your Thanksgiving meal is revoked.”

“I will insult it as much as I please.”

“Why are you arguing over this?”

“Because it’s an important matter, Coulson.”

“No. It is not. Skye is just being dramatic.”

 

“Ward, I’m not being dramatic. You’re ruining our nice meal.”

Ward rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. You’re the one who proposed this idea, so technically this is all your fault.” he pointed out, toying with a fork he held in his hand (right hand, to be more specific. His other hand was intertwined with Fitz’s).

“That’s not how it works! You’re the one who started this whole argument.”

“I made a comment, and you turned it into a big deal!”

Coulson groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I can’t believe we have two five year olds on this plane. Go to the children’s table.”

May snorted, trying her best to hold in her laugh, as the two “five year olds” stared at her and Coulson in shock.

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fic I've written in a while, so I hope it isn't too shitty.
> 
> Anyways, join our discord? https://discord.gg/69cuXcz


End file.
